


Why?

by honey_bee_holly



Category: Avengers, Marvel, mission impossible - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_bee_holly/pseuds/honey_bee_holly
Summary: Based on a dream.





	Why?

Fog covered your mind, muscles throbbing in pain when you woke. You blink rapidly trying to figure out why. The sound of a rusty old metal door opening gets your attention. You raise your head to watch as two men walk in, the latter someone you actually know.

“Clint?” You frown at the man confused. “What’s. What going on?” You wheeze out trying to move your arms. “Why can’t I move?” You look down at your arms and start struggling around in your chair in a panic. “Why am I cuffed down?” You look back up at the man you reconis with a sad confused puppy eyed look. “What’s going on? Where are we?” You eyes start over filling with tears “Clint you’re scaring me.” You whimper. “If. If this is about Nat telling me about your kinks, she tells me everyone’s.”

The former, a man with shaggy brown hair and deep greeny brown eyes draws your attention as he steps forward in front of you. “My name is agent Hunt. I work an agency that doesn’t technically exist.” Agent Hunt leans forward in to your face, placing his hands on either side of you on the arm rest. “Lying to me will be pointless.” 

You blink at him more confused than ever. “Lie about… about what.” Your eyes move to the man you know then back to agent Hunt. “I don’t know what you want, I just work in the labs.” Agent Hunt frowns moving back and towards the other man. “Please what’s going on.” You sniffle. 

Both men turn to look at you briefly before leaving the room with a loud creek as the door shut leaving you trapped in the dingy dark room.

You slump in you seat, tears streaming down your checks as you think of how the hell you got here. Where was here? The last thing you remember was walking down the street going to meet your friends at the local pub not far from the tower… and then you start to question... why was Clint here? Why the fuck wasn’t he trying to help you?


End file.
